A fishing line guide is attached to a fishing rod to guide a fishing line, which is unwound from a reel or wound around the reel again, along the fishing rod. The fishing line guide has a guide ring, through which a fishing line passes, and a frame which is attached to a fishing rod and supports the guide ring. The frame of the fishing line guide is generally made of a metallic material.
A plurality of fishing line guides are attached to a fishing rod along a longitudinal direction of the fishing rod. A fishing line guide, which is located at a tip of the fishing rod among such fishing line guides, is referred to as a top guide. Generally, a rod body of the fishing rod is manufactured by means of carbon fibers or glass fibers. To protect an end portion at the tip of the rod body of such a fishing rod, the top guide is attached to a tip portion of the fishing rod in such a way that the tip portion of the fishing rod is inserted to the top guide. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. (Hei)9-131148 (Patent Document 1) discloses an example of the aforementioned top guide.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. (Hei)9-131148